kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Belanirislav
Belanirislav '(B. Arkadii, ''Белыанирислыав, Belasrian, Белианіріслиав, Ilidağca, ''Баланирислав''a) Officially the Federal Unified Republics of Belasirov, Belasrii, Dorislav and Nisoridav''', is a semi-parliamentary republic situated in northern Doren. With an area of 98,200 square kilometers, it is bordered by the Tau Sea to the northwest, Halco and Zapoda to the north, the Wakir Sea To the east, Phosphor to the south, UCF to the southwest, and Kanbek to the west. Belanirislav succeeded the states of Belasirov, Dorislav, and Nisoridav. All languages spoken in Belanirislav, except Belasrian and Ilidağca, are mutually intelligible, especially Belasirovian, Dorislavian, and Nisoridavian, and some consider Belasirovian, Dorislavian, and Nisoridavina to be the same language Ilidağca is presumed to have ancient historical ties to Surnic languages, although this is neither confirmed to be false or true. History Belasrian Tribes and Great Belasrii Most of Belanirislav was almost solely populated with Belasrian tribes from around 200-900, with some significant city-states being Garastrov, Yarabya, and Shnyebra. They commonly came in contact with Arkadii and Aesori tribes in this time. Great Belasrii was formed after the city state of Garastrov invaded most of the tribes in the region, and a man named Kayatri Buyolask was crowned the first emperor in estimated 1173, and established The Great Belasrii Empire. The Great Belasrii Empire was in power from 1173-1643, and was ruled with an iron fist. Aercirov Aercirov was the common name for the Belasrian Aesori-Arkadii Empire, which was established after the collapse of Great Belasrii. It was founded in 1688, after a state in southwestern Belasrii took over most of the region, and was ruled by a new emperor, a half Aesori, half Arkadii man who caused the huge immigration of many Arkadii Kerbals into the region. Aercirov was overthrown by the Bolshevik Karbanya in 1938, which then failed to establish a state, and much of the region went into disarray. Kingdom of Belasirov Socialist Republic of Belasirov Arkadii militias were common in the Belasrian towns and villages, and began to intermix, which is what led to the new, previously called Belasirovian Kerbals. Arkadii Kerbals established a de facto control of present day Belasirov, and the Belasrian Kerbals’ wishes of their own nation were plausible. The people wanted a communist government so they could continue their ways, after the failed Karbanya failed to create a nation over a century ago, while helping their government keep a nation, so the “Socialist Republic of Belasirov” was founded in 2073. The new government was immediately made to be a communist state with the members of the state government being Arkadii Kerbals, and so a class divide began to grow, between the Arkadii and Belasirovian Kerbals, while many of the secluded Belasrian communities remained isolated and near unaffected. The Belasirovian Arkadii Kerbals were the upper class and the government, while the Belasirovians became the “common”, poorer class due to the flaws of their new government, and as the divide grew and grew, Belasrian Kerbals were seen as simple villagers and farmer peoples. Another thing to cause to class divide was the slight language difference-Belasirovian Arkadii was seen as a purer, superiors language, to the Belasirovian language, which also had more ties with Belasrian. Democratic Republic of Belasirov After the replacement of the communist regime with democracy, things took a big turn. Since the class divide was no longer manufactured by the state, more Belasirovians could be richer, leading them into the upper classes, although this meant more Belasirovian Arkadii would be more incorporated into the common classes. All the while, Belasrians, mostly in similar and nearby areas to each other, grew towns and are now seeing more of a Belasrian population. Later on, Belasirov was riddled with a civil war that destroyed much of the culture. National Republic of Dorislav The nation of Dorislav was created by Arkadii kerbals living in the areas east of the nation of Belasirov. The self-named Dorislavians are ethnically similar to Belasirovians. The Dorislavians lived in multiple towns and villages, with the largest being the industrial town of Bolkar. As these towns started growing in population, the Dorislavian people decided to create a government, the National Republic of Dorislav, in the year 2086. The National Republic of Dorislav was a presidential-parliamentary democracy, with the first president being Antonov Lobachevsky-Kerman. This government was closely allied with the Democratic Republic of Belasirov. The Dorislavian government faced many challenges during the conflicts of the Belasirov and Dorislav Civil Wars. The Belasrian State of Belasirov and Dorislav declared independence from Dorislav, and the Fasco-Dorislav Rebellion declared themselves the legitimate government of Dorislav. After the civil war, the National Republic of Dorislav strengthened relations. Belasirov proposed a merger to further develop their relations and strengthen ties with each other. The Dorislavian government accepted and is now a part of the Federal Unified Republics of Belasirov, Belasrii, Dorislav and Nisoridav. Federal Republic of Nisoridav Nisoridavians were, for a long time unautonomous. In 2074, with the neighboring Belasirovian people creating their own nation, autonomy became a thought of some Nisoridavians, though it didn't spread, and no such thing happened. in 2080. Six years later, did the thought first manifest and spread. The first plans for a country were set forth that year, and the nation itself began to form in 2086. At first, it seemed the would become a socialist nation, though the failure of communism in Belasirov led to a change, to form a democracy. Multiple members of the party that formed the country disliked the idea of democracy, as they wished for a system where they had more power, and continuos infighting made it so elections did not take place until 2088. The population during the formation of the country consisted of simple villagers, and the country was undeveloped. When Belasirov and Dorislav offered Nisoridav merge with them into Belanirislav, the government accepted, with the hope the region could develop into something greater. Unification Geography Belanirislav mostly consists of mountains, lakes, and forests. Slightly west of the center of Belanirislav is a relatively short mountain range, and there are small lakes and two larger lakes scattered around the country. The rest of Belanirislav is full of forests and grasslands. People Belasrians Belasrians are the original people to inhabit the regions that are now Belanirislav, and mostly consist of villages and small towns. The majority of Belasrians are in mountains in Belanirislav, as well as the UCF (as the UCF had annexed a part of Belasirov previously). Conflicts with Belasrians and other ethnicities were not uncommon, as Arkadii Kerbals had created a state over them, as well as Belasirov and Dorislav fighting with the BSBD and the BNK in the Belasirov and Dorislav civil wars, and the Belasrian Troubles. Their language is Belasrii, which uses a Wakirian alphabet. Ilidağs Ilidağs are the smallest minority in Belanirislav, and live mostly in warmer mountains and small hills (“Ilidağ“ literally means “Warm Mountain”) in villages. They speak a unique language relative to the area, and many believe the language is descended from the same as Surnistani ones, although that isn’t confirmed. Their language is Ilidağca and they also use a Wakirian alphabet. Belasirovians, Dorislavians, and Nisoridavians Belasirovians, Dorislavians, and Nisoridavians are so similar that they are considered by some to be the same, just with slight regional difference. This is mostly agreed by the populations, and they mostly speak Belanirislavian Arkadii and Belasirovian, Dorislavian, and Nisoridavian, which are slightly different, but also use a Wakirian alphabet. Belasirovians come from Belasrian and Arkadii Kerbals intermixing to form a new people. Dorislavians come from Arkadii Kerbals living in the area, and Nisoridavians came from Arkadii and Belasrians as well. Note: Belasirovians, Dorislavian, and Nisoridavians have been reclassified as a single ethnicity of "Belanirislavian". Flag Armed Forces Branches The Belanirislav Armed Forces Consist of 5 branches: Belanirislav Air Force (BAF) Belanirislav Ground Forces (BGF) Belanirislav Navy (BN) Belanirislav Space Force (BSF) The BAF is responsible for air operations and to protect Belanirislav in the air. The BGF, known as the Army, is responsible for soldiers on the ground, military vehicles, and protecting the lands of Belanirislav on Kerbin. The Navy is responsible for operations in the waters, and to have superiority in the waters. The BSF is responsible for security in space. Squadrons 1st Tigershark Fighter Squadron “Zabatov” 2nd Tigershark Fighter Squadron “Adyuka” 3rd Tigershark Stealth Squadron “Zasada” 4th Air Squadron “Dozmerti” 5th Air Squadron “Bavitel” 6th Air Squadron “Turmovat” 7th Air Squadron “Yarost” 8th Refueling Squadron “Avisa” 9th Refueling Squadron “Opolet” 10th Refueling Squadron “Tarya” 11th Aerial Guard Squadron “Marya” 12th Aerial Guard Squadron “Bayri” Divisions Fleets National East Fleet National West Fleet 1st Carrier Task Force “Krotz” 2nd Carrier Task Force “Bolkar” 3rd Carrier Task Force (Not in operation) 4th Carrier Task Force (Not in operation) Government Foreign Relations Belanirislav is a member of the Tau Coalition, an alliance within the organization NEOCON. A previous state of Belanirislav, Belasirov, used to be part of the Confederacy of Feguanesian Systems and the Third Way Alliance, but had quit TWA and kicked out of CFS. Belanirislav has no relations with the TWA, and has negative relations with the CFS. Belanirislav has an economic alliance with the SFRK, and mutual defense pacts with SFRK and the Owlian Union. Belanirislav has close trade relations with Arkadii-Zokesia, UCF, and Vocavium. The UCF is one of the closest allies of Belanirislav. Category:Nations